Open Your Eyes
by Bleachy-nii
Summary: Set five years from the Bleach starting point. They are complete opposites of each other, but an arranged marriage forces them to either fall in love... or destroy Each other. Byakuya X Rukia
1. Times are changing

**Title – Open Your Eyes**

**Disclaimer – All Bleach characters belong to Tite Kubo. **

**Summary – Set five years from the Bleach starting point. The Kuchiki family are arranging for Byakuya and Rukia to wed. Bya/Ruk**

**Author's Note – This is my first Byakuya/Rukia story. I hope it turns out well! I am a fan of Ichigo/Rukia but lately watching the Zanpaktu arc I've been wondering…**

_**~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~*X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~**_

Everyday was the same as it was the day before in Seireitei. The Winter War has passed on like a bad case of the flu, with Ichigo being the main helper in winning the war. Commander Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai was so pleased with Ichigo's strength he ignored Ichigo's 'hollow' and appointed Ichigo the captain position for the fifth squad. Ichigo, at the time seventeen and freshly out of school eagerly took the position so long as he has the opportunity to visit his family regularly.

His request was granted. After telling his family the truth, shocking that his father knew all along, they decided to let Kon take care of his body while away. It was like Ichigo was away for college, except to everyone else, 'Ichigo' was really there.

Shortly after Ichigo became captain Rukia was awarded Vice Captain position for the thirteenth squad for her bravery in the war.

Five years have passed since then, and with Ichigo now twenty and maturing everything was falling into a boring steady pace, every single day…

_Beep Beep! _Rukia's fist connected with the button of her alarm clock. Sure she loved trinkets from the real world but she also hated them… especially when they woke her up. She groaned and pulled her sheets over her shoulders and fell back into her sweet slumber. She had a giant king sized bed with unbelievable fluffy comforters and pillows compliments again, from the real world. Byakuya seemed to be so angry with her … 'modernized' room but shortly after she caught him inspecting her bed he asked for the same in his room.

_Knock, Knock!_

"Ugh… what is it now?!" Rukia grumbled angrily into her pillow.

"Rukia-sama? Rukia-sama?"

Rukia pouted and sighed. She over slept this morning and was about to be late to breakfast. The Elders hated that. Especially if they found out she was out partying with Ichigo and Renji last night. How many beers had she had? Too many to count…

She pulled the sheets off of her and frowned, she threw up on her floor and she had no time to clean it up.

"Rukia-sama?"

"Coming!"

As quickly as she could she ran cold water over her face and brushed her hair. Once she was freshened up and awake she was satisfied and walked into her room avoiding the puke to put on freshly cleaned hakama robes and threw a towel over her throw up before leaving the room.

She ignored the startled maid and quickly ran down the stairs to join everyone for breakfast hoping she wasn't the last one.

But that was too much to hope for, everyone's glares were glued to her.

"It must be a Kuchiki gene passed from generation to generation for that glare, but I am fortunate enough to have mastered it." Rukia said taking her usual seat across from Byakuya at the end of the long table. Byakuya smirked slightly, after years of being submissive to the Kuchiki family Rukia finally broke out of her timid shell and became herself. She was outspoken and saucy. Once his terrible grandmother tried to force Rukia in a dressy kimono which ended up with Rukia going out to battle a hollow and somehow it ate her expensive kimono. The elders stopped dressing her up once they realized that everything they put on her either gets dirty or destroyed.

Rukia just wasn't that submissive, 'yes sir,' girl anymore. She was polite to her family still thankful for all that they do for her, but very outspoken, something the Kuchiki have not witnessed before. But she was well loved by the family, they just looked at her as a child filled with trouble and rebellion, not a soon to be Head of the Kuchiki family like Byakuya. That was all very fine for Rukia. She'd be caught dead if she had to be Head of the Kuchiki.

Very rarely did everyone stay at the mansion for long but they usually came for breakfast, never for dinner. It was usually just Byakuya and Rukia and the servants. It was lonely most of the times. And yet… it was busy.

There were hundreds of times when Byakuya would wander the halls and catch Yachiru waltzing around the halls of his manor eating candy and singing some weird song. Why or how she got in he wasn't sure… Rukia claims to never see her though, and that is what made him believe they were plotting something.

Rukia just called him paranoid and walked off.

"You came in late again Rukia-sama." Ginrei Kuchiki said sipping his tea.

Rukia froze with the fork of rice just inches from her mouth. How did he know?

"I saw you sneak in when I was taking a walk." As if he heard her question. Sometimes Byakuya's grandfather would stay in the mansion. It was not unusual. The old man was fond of Byakuya and was the one to mainly visit.

"I … was busy at my division." She said chewing her food quickly, "You know how things are with Vice Captains and paperwork…"

Ginrei just nodded, but he knew Rukia came home drunk again. He told Byakuya to have a talk with her, but he didn't want to bring it up in front of everyone, that would just hurt and embarrass the youngest Kuchiki.

Rukia wanted to shovel the food into her mouth and run for it but she knew that the last time she did that, she had to stay after and have a lesson on table eating manners. So instead she ate slowly and properly until everyone began leaving one by one.

"Have something to say too?" Rukia asked looking up to meet grey eyes.

"You were drunk again."

Rukia shrugged her eyebrow in that arrogant way that really got under his skin, "I'm not a drunk."

"I never said you were."

"You imply it every time, 'If being a shinigami forces you to drink….' 'there are better outlets then alcohol' 'Captain Ukitake should never have promoted you'."

"I get it." He cuts her off growing impatient, he hated when she was right, "Just use your head when coming in that late." He got up and left the table, and swung around at the doorway he called back, "stop by my office tonight so I can make sure you get home tonight."

She swung around ready to retort some witty comment about not being a child but he was gone. "Damn it!"

Lately she has been skipping out on going home and hanging out with Ichigo and Renji. Usually she handles getting home fine but sometimes things get a little complicated like the second time Rukia came home intoxicated. She stumbled into Byakuya's Koi pond and began screaming frantically about drowning.

Byakuya, luckily, was the only one there that night and stood by the pond shaking his head in shame. Her screams woke him up, startled to no end, and rushed out here thinking somebody was attacking his sister. All without showing any emotion on his stoic face.

"You do realize that it's only three feet deep?" He said calmly _almost_ with a roll of his eyes.

But Rukia was too busy thrashing around and screaming scaring his poor fish to death in a corner far away from the threatening intruder.

Byakuya took pity on her since his pond was three feet deep and she was barely under five feet. He scooped her up and helped her stand. Some gratitude he got. She threw up on him and passed out. The next morning she had to clean the whole fish pond and worst of all, he showed up to her division to take her home. Somebody had to make sure she got home instead of partying.

Rukia was never a drinker, always down to business and serious, but something inside her has woken up. She was happy, for once in her life Rukia Kuchiki was happy. She had her two best friends by her side and her brother was finally treating her like a normal human being. Well as much as a dead girl can feel alive. So she stopped worrying and just had fun with her friends, like the old times.

She even stopped worrying about being respectful to the Kuchiki family. She was part of the family too! And she just wasn't Byakuya. She was Rukia Kuchiki, hot headed, gonna-kick-your-ass, kind of girl.

She finished her breakfast and skipped off to the fifth division making her morning greetings to Ichigo. Renji always had a habit of needing to drop stuff off at her division so she never stopped by, that and her brother would catch on and scold her.

Ichigo has grown into a fine man, he was still lean and tall but his shoulders were broader. He still looked like… Ichigo but he was taller and a bit filled out.

He was busy filling out paperwork and barely glanced up as she waltzed into his office.

"Good morning Ichigo."

Ichigo smirked, she never called him Captain Kurosaki unless they were in front of other captains. She just loved messing with him.

"Hey Rukia. Get home all right?"

"I got caught again."

He set his brush down and looked up at her, "Damn… I thought leaving you at the entrance you'd be okay."

"Oh I was, but Grandfather caught me as he was taking a walk at an ungodly hour."

"Damn…Sorry."

"Oh it's okay, I'm not in trouble I just can't go out tonight." Rukia said smirking and taking a seat on his desk even though a chair sat just two feet away from her.

Ichigo sat back and examined her, she hasn't changed much. She was still small and petite no taller then she was five years ago. But she was still sexy as hell.

Yes Ichigo desired for Rukia, she was a spit fire and he wanted her. They tried dating when he was sixteen, but it wasn't there. It ended after two years of desperately trying to summon the romance. The dating stuff was never an excitement for them. The sex was great, they had the most wonderful sex anyone could imagine, but that was all. Being friends was so much more fulfilling for them. They loved each other dearly, but it just wasn't a romantic love. It made them feel good that they at least tried.

Ichigo still lusted after her since she was his first everything. She taught him everything he needed to know and for that, he always had a special bond with her. He wasn't dating anyone right now, too busy with his captain's duties, so when Rukia and he get so frustrated and needed release they would give each other the passion they needed.

It was a little thing that they set up and worked well. Best friends with sexual benefits but the romance stayed out. And it worked, amazingly well.

"Well at least I can get some sleep…" He shrugged his shoulders. His eyes widened slightly in realization and he leant down to pick up a stack of papers, "Are you going to see your brother today?"

"I was going to stop by after I get off why?"

Ichigo handed the papers to her, "These came in, but they are for him not me. Oh! And these need to be filled out by your division, I filled out my portion, they just need to be reviewed and signed by you." He said handing another stack to her.

She gave him a sarcastic smile and stood up, "Yes Captain, get right on it!" She turned to leave.

"Hey!" Ichigo called out.

"Yes?" She asked turning around smiling innocently at him.

Ichigo picked up her white cell phone with Chappy the Bunny dangling from the phone, "You forgot this last night. Byakuya sent you a love text." Ichigo winked.

Rukia huffed and grabbed her cell phone, "Suck it Ichigo."

"I can't, you're grounded!" Ichigo laughed and went back to paperwork as Rukia left and juggled the stacks of papers and cell phone. She flipped it open and as Ichigo said Byakuya had sent her a text.

'Where are you?'

Lately that was how they communicated while away. Every Soul Reaper had a cell phone with a soul pager inside. It ran on Rietsu around the place. So sending texting messages was the easiest way to send messages to each other while far away. That and Byakuya said he looked ridiculous talking on a cell phone.

Rukia smirked with the image of Byakuya chatting on his cell as she walked right over to the sixth division. She was running late, but her captain would understand once she explained she was doing errands. He was very relaxed and understanding. In fact, just like Kaien, she as the vice captain ran most of things in the squad.

"Hey Rukia!" Renji called from his spot training Kido to younger squad members. Rukia smirked and waved, poor guys… their going to suck at Kido. Byakuya must not like those members.

She weaved her way through the halls of the main building in the sixth division and knocked on Captain Kuchiki's door.

"Enter."

Rukia stepped in and set the papers down on his desk, "Why good morning Captain Kuchiki."

"Rukia why aren't you at your division?" He asked in his bored deep voice.

"I … was asked to send these to you." She lied.

But Byakuya knew better, he glanced at the papers and lifted an eyebrow, "Then why do they say from the fifth division?"

"I um… stopped by to say hello."

Byakuya set the documents on top of a small stack and looked up at her, "You shouldn't neglect your duties for _him_."

Byakuya hated Ichigo even now. He has slowly started to accept him, but he still hated the Orange haired kid. Especially last year he was on his way to Ukitake's Squad and needed to drop off some documents to the fifth squad. He knocked on Captain Kurosaki's door, but apparently it was too quiet because he opened the door ready to just leave the papers on his desk when over on the right on Kurosaki's couch was Rukia with her eyes filled with terror at getting caught and her lips swollen red and tousled hair. Ichigo was above her his lips dangerously low on her neck biting and nipping her pale skin, and his hands shoved in her robes groping her chest.

Oh he was livid. He didn't attack the younger captain, but oh how he wanted too. Instead Rukia shoved Ichigo off of her and calmly left the room. Byakuya gave Ichigo the most deadliest glares he has ever seen and since then Ichigo has attempted to keep his hands off Rukia at work.

Rukia swore up and down that she does not have a relationship with Kurosaki and that it was the only time they have ever been intimate since they dated years ago. Byakuya scared the shit out of Ichigo from ever touching her again. Of course that was all lies, but she couldn't exactly tell him about their wild sex when they weren't even dating.

"I'm not, I just wanted to pick up my phone." Again she lied. She had no clue she left it.

"Hm, you may go. Don't forget to meet me here tonight."

Rukia nodded and left. Sometimes her brother was just scary…

_**~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~*X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~**_

Meetings with the Kuchiki Elders were so foreboding not even a cockroach wanted to be caught in this thick tension.

Five men and two women sat around a round table discussing the Kuchiki ways and updates. Trivial matters, matters that Shinigami Squads don't worry about. Byakuya never attended these meetings. Although he is the Head of Kuchiki he is still not an Elder and is only given information from one of the Elders, mainly his Grandfather.

"The Nakamura Family has just married off their eldest daughter." Kida Kuchiki added pushing a scroll towards the Eldest Kuchiki.

"Married?! But… Byakuya was to marry her!" Ginrei started in shock and rage.

"True… but Byakuya showed no interest in her and even went as bold to tell her lack in Shinigami knowledge would make her a horrible useless wife." Another Kuchiki elder added.

"Well… there are others in the Nakamura family." Suggested another.

Kida laughed out loud. Something the Kuchiki do not do. "The oldest was only ten years younger then Byakuya and the others are males. The only other female is only an infant!"

Realization hit them hard. This was going to be hard to marry Byakuya off to a noble. The Noble families are collapsing fast and the families that did have a suitable woman was either too old or too young.

Byakuya wasn't old, he was far from in. in fact, compared to a man in the real world Byakuya would probably be around his early twenties but he was still getting to that age where a wife was indeed needed, especially if he was to be Head of the Kuchiki.

When he first married he was far too young, but they aloud it, knowing right away that Hisana was sick and wouldn't last long.

"Okay, let's span out and do some research on finding a suitable wife for Byakuya. Meeting settled, meet back here same time next week."

"Pft, yeah so long as Byakuya doesn't insult another girl."

_**~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~*X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~**_

The end of shift came and Rukia sat inside of Byakuya's office waiting for him to finish his last documents. Renji long since left for the day giving Rukia a wink and wave as he left with his new girlfriend, Sage, from the third squad.

"I can go home now… do I have to wait?" Rukia muttered growing impatient. She stopped following him around years ago while he tended to his Kuchiki duties and Captain duties by talking to the other captains or Noble families.

She found it, bleak and boring. In the beginning he brought her along, teaching her the ways of a Kuchiki, but now she just didn't care. Again, Rukia was growing into her own person.

"I'm done." He stated and set his papers in neat stacks on his desk. She wanted to tease him about being anal, but what is so wrong about knowing where shit is? Her captain scrambles all day trying to find a damn paper clip, where as her brother took a second to open his desk and find an organizer filled with miscellaneous stuff like paper clips.

He stood up and aloud Rukia to step out first while he followed along side by side.

The walk was nice and quiet. Byakuya may have been warming up to her after years of him ignoring her, but he was still the same man. Quiet and reserved.

She smiled thinking back to one night she came back from a mission and it was pouring rain. She got a nasty cut on her belly. Not bad enough to where she needed to go to the fourth division but bad enough to where it could get infected. She came home and found that Byakuya was still on his mission, she was alone and she was too weak for Kido. So she fell on the floor next to the fire and wrapped herself up in blankets and hoped she could fight off infection.

The next day she had a horrible fever and couldn't move. Luckily Ginrei Grandfather came in and caught Rukia. He quickly rushed over and healed her wound with what little Kido he had. As he laid with her, helping her through her fever he told her stories about how Byakuya used to be. A hot headed, brash, smart mouthed, teenager. He got worked up so quickly and could even be violent and had a foul mouth. Rukia didn't believe it at all. But why would Grandfather Ginrei lie to her? She held Byakuya's secret as a reminder that he was indeed human.

Ginrei admitted that Byakuya became worse when Hisana died. And even worse when Rukia came to live in the mansion, but as Rukia proved to be such a different person from Hisana, something inside Byakuya changed, something they haven't seen in a long time.

Which is why the Kuchiki Elders have come to like Rukia. She was something special, especially since she was changing Byakuya for the better.

"Tomorrow is your free day?" Byakuya asked.

Rukia nodded fearing he would ask her to do something that took up her whole day. He did that often, just to be an asshole and keep her away from Ichigo and Renji.

"What are you planning on doing?"

"Going home to clean up the throw up on my floor." She shouldn't have said that, but she was cranky at being walked home.

"When are you going to stop this ridiculous behavior Rukia?"

"If you haven't noticed, every single person in Seireitei go out at night to drink beers because that's what we live for. We fight during the day and go home to nothing. If we are lucky we have families but most of us thrive off of passion and alcohol."

He didn't know what to say… because she was right. He just didn't want to accept that his sister was just like everyone else. Depressed and angry.

"Rukia…"

"Look… I don't have a drinking problem, in fact I enjoy just being out in Rukongai again. I love laughing with and joking with Ichigo, Renji, Hisagi, Matsumoto, and all the rest! These guys just… go with it. We talk and drink but I don't think we realize how much we drink until it is too late. It's not a drinking problem." She explained cutting him off promptly.

They finally made it to the Kuchiki mansion and Byakuya led Rukia into the main halls.

"Go wash up and meet up for dinner." He said quietly heading up the stairs himself.

Rukia did as told, mainly because the sweat and grime on her body was disgusting. She scrubbed her skin clean and washed her hair. Once she was done she put on a purple flower kimono and tied her hair up in a bun with her front hair pieces falling out around her face.

When she got downstairs Byakuya was already there freshly cleaned and hair dried and clipped in his kenseikan. Damn… how does he do it?

She sat down in their usual spot, across from each other at the end of the table and glanced at the food, pineapple, bell pepper chicken on top of rice. It looked delicious.

They both dug in and had small talk, not at all discussing their earlier discussion. There was nothing to say, Byakuya was not like her. He would rather stay at home reading or staring at his fish then socialize. But Rukia needed to be out and about surrounded by people in order to keep her sane and happy.

They were so opposite, and yet they both connected in such odd ways.

_**~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~*X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~**_

_**What do you guys think? This is my first Byakuya/Rukia fic so I am pretty excited! If you think Byakuya and Rukia are out of character, keep in mind that it has been five years for them to catch up on how they behave with each other. Review and let me know how you like this so far!**_


	2. Rebel, Rebel

**Title – Open Your Eyes**

**Disclaimer – All Bleach characters belong to Tite Kubo. **

**Summary – Set five years from the Bleach starting point. The Kuchiki family are arranging for Byakuya and Rukia to wed in hopes for an heir. Bya/Ruk**

**Author's Note – This is my first Byakuya/Rukia story. I hope it turns out well! I am a fan of Ichigo/Rukia but lately watching the Zanpaktu arc I've been wondering…**

_**~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~*X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~**_

"I just do not understand why we can not marry Rukia to one of the Nakamura men!" The duration of a week passed and yet once again the Kuchiki are having a meeting without Captain Kuchiki Byakuya's knowledge.

The old woman, Kida, scoffed, "Are you that daft? She is a Kuchiki woman! We are born into the family and married out or married in. we are only here to bear heirs. And please our Noble husbands."

She was very correct. It was extremely rare for a woman to stay with her birth maiden name. She was either bought for a large sum of money from the best Noble family or traded for peace. Very rare for a woman to join in the ranks of the Elders, but some powerful women do.

Rukia knew this since the day she was adopted that one day, she very well could be arranged to be married, but as it is Rukia was extremely young. If compared to the human world she'd no more then a seventeen year old. So she never really paid much attention to it.

Although virginity was sacred to a Noble woman Rukia was an amazing actress and could fake her way through her 'first time' sex. There would no questions of her 'barrier' because of her line of duty. Constantly running around and strenuous activities would long since shred it away. Nobody would question it.

"Correct, Lady Kida, we want a Kuchiki heir. Not another Noble's heir."

An exasperated sigh was heard from the end rows of the Kuchiki table, "Then we wait hundreds of years for the younger women Noble's to marry Byakuya. By then it might be awkward for him considering he'd be decades older."

"Or we find another Rukongai scamp." Another noble teased lightly.

"An outrage!"

"Disgusting!"

"Please, and taint our blood!"

The insults came around and round until a loud bang was heard against the table top, "Silence!" Ginrei Kuchiki shouted at the head of the table, "Do not forget that Rukia, our beloved wild child is a gift from Rukongai."

Slight nods were seen, true it took certain Elders to accept her, but in time Rukia's wit and charm bought everyone over. She was polite and amazingly well behaved when formal activities were in order, but outside she was brash and wild. They did not approve of her behavior and wished to every god that she would set a good example to the Kuchiki name. But her heroic stunts and her inability to just act like a regular Kuchiki made Byakuya change for the better made them look the other way.

"An heir from Rukia would be a unique one… with her ability to conceal her emotions and let them free with a flip of a dime. Her talents as a shinigami and juggle the harsh life of the Kuchiki justify her strong mind and persona.

"Indeed. But Remember our hopelessness with Byakuya when he was a child, his brash, harsh, attitude, made us feel almost hopeless on him ever being the Head Kuchiki and now look. Yes Byakuya turned into a fine man." Ginrei surmised thinking about his beloved grandson.

Hopelessness began to set in again, without an heir the Kuchiki will die out, just like the rest of the Noble families.

"Rukongai, looks to be our only choice. Choose wisely." One elder gravely said and were the last words spoken as the meeting came to an end.

_**~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~*X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~**_

The only sounds in the silent garden was the running water from the ponds and soothing chirps of the grasshoppers. Byakuya sat there under his trees examining the moon's reflection off of the glimmering water.

The Captain of the sixth squad couldn't sleep, yet once again. This time, it had to do with the elders. Byakuya was not head of Kuchiki for his gorgeous looks… it was for his brains. Or so he tried to convince himself. There hasn't been any Kuchiki meetings in the past few weeks and he had to wonder if it had anything to do with the Nakamura girl getting married. He was supposed to marry her. But he didn't like her, she was a beautiful girl but much to preoccupied in pleasing him and her appearance then anything else. She wanted him to take care of her 100% of the time, and if that meant hanging around his division then so be it!

So he insulted her and began to ignore every move she made until she took the hint and left.

Rukia had a few words to say to her, he thought smugly. Usagi had shown up one morning for breakfast and caught Rukia showing up to the table. For some unknown reason she forgot Byakuya had a sister and asked him why a lowly maid was sitting at the table. Rukia was so angry she invited every single maid to the able for breakfast and when she served the Nakamura girl she spilt the food and drink all over her.

Needless to say she never came around after that. The thoughts of punishing Rukia for her outrageous behavior went out the window.

He had to briefly wonder if the Elders were planning something without his knowledge…

_**~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~*X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~**_

Rukia had a rough day at her division this morning and far into the evening that by the time she got off all she thought about was her hot bath and soft bed. She thought about falling asleep on one of the cots in the thirteenth's division barracks. The thought of her very comfortable bed waiting for her won out and so she trudged on towards the Kuchiki mansion.

She was almost there, but her tired and worn body made it seem light years away.

"Why do you look like tired shit?" A voice from ahead on a building called out to her.

Rukia lifted her head up ready to retort recognizing the voice immediately, "What the hell does tired shit look like Ichigo?!"

Ichigo smirked and jumped down in front of his much smaller friend, "Like how you look right now. What happened long day at your division?"

Her glare softened and she looked defeated, "Yes, Captain Ukitake has been in a meeting all day with Captain Kyoraku so I had to take on all of the paperwork and commands of the squad."

"Huh, too bad I was going to see if you wanted to get something to drink."

"Even if I wanted to, I can't, I'm still being watched." She continued walking on past him.

Ichigo frowned and followed after her, "Rukia, do you like being Vice Captain?"

The look she gave him answered him, how could he justify such a stupid question?

"Of course, it is everything I have ever wanted, since I became a shinigami all I've wanted was to be a seated officer, and yet it was always taken from me. It wasn't until I met you that they changed their minds." It was true, in a sense. Rukia was finally given the chance to excel after meeting Ichigo and surviving the Winter War, but what she didn't know was that it was Byakuya who kept her from a seat.

"Do you like being a captain?" She asked looking at him carefully as they walked on.

"Sometimes, I've always thought I was going to be an English teacher growing up, so the thought of me teaching young shinigami and guiding them along came as a happy surprise. But… sometimes I wish I didn't have the burden of taking care of so many people. Their lives are in my hands."

Rukia thought about what he said and stopped walking. She felt the same way too, she wasn't strong enough in strength to protect her squad, but she had wits and brains. She could mentor them and teach them everything they need to know so that they can protect themselves and not rely on her.

She reached her hand out and grabbed Ichigo's arm halting him, "There is no doubt in my mind that you truly are a unique person Ichigo. I would feel safe anywhere as long as I knew that I had you to protect me."

A look crossed his face and disappeared and brought his arm up to scratch his neck, "Fuck Rukia… You always know just what to say. When I need it, you beat the shit out of me, and when I need compassion you give it in an instant. Sometimes… I wonder how we never made it work."

Rukia smiled, yes they have had this talk many times before too. They love each other, yet can't bring themselves to just stay in a relationship. It was almost as if they needed to be each other's constant but a relationship just made them fall further apart. For whatever reasons they are compatible but when together like a magnet, they are shoved apart.

"Why are you so down today Ichigo?" She asked sliding her hand down to his strong hand.

"An accident in my squad. They were training, and one of the shinigami's had a kido spell hit him dead on, lost an arm. Fourth squad Captain Unohana said he will be fine, but if he can not learn to fight with one arm he will be a shinigami no more." He held his head down in defeat as if he cast the kido spell.

"Ichigo, we know the risks, we accept them and we live on. You protect what you can and your squad members respect you for this."

"Tch, I know." He walked ahead of her but slowed his steps so his smaller friend could keep up with his long strides.

They walked in silence and when they finally reached The Kuchiki Mansion Ichigo looked around and leant down capturing Rukia's lips in a fierce but thoughtful kiss. His hands cupped her cheeks, thumbs stroking her lightly.

Rukia was used to this. They would kiss sometimes, when they were feeling emotional, they needed that release so she expected something from Ichigo tonight. Especially how nostalgic he was acting.

She ran her hands up his back and settled on his waist, not able to reach his neck and deepened the kiss with her tongue. Ichigo must have become irritated on bending down so low and picked her up, having her legs wrap around his waist and now finally her arms were able to wrap around his neck.

Her fingers raked through his orange locks which always seemed to make a noise out of Ichigo's throat. He pulled the back of her hair tightly and tore her lips away from his. His breath was heavy and hot against her wet lips as he whispered to her, "My house?"

Rukia wanted to, she really did. It has been awhile but she promised to stay out of trouble and stay at home for the next few nights.

"I can't…. I promised… I would stay… in…." She littered his face in feather light kisses.

"Your room." His voice was that same husky tone that made Rukia's knees week, "I'll leave before anyone can come find me." He added as an after thought.

"Okay… Let me go to my room come find me once I make sure nobody is around." She whispered against his neck sliding down gracefully.

To say she was nervous was putting it mildly, she was terrified at getting caught. They had never done this in her room but the danger of it all excited her beyond belief and she wanted him, now.

She hasn't seen the Elders lately and they were either not here or already asleep since it was extremely late. The only person she had to worry about was her brother so she ran near his garden where he usually walked around and found nobody. The coast was clear.

She caught Ichigo's stare and signaled him over. He was pulling her robes open before she could even blink, and sending searing hot kisses down her pale chest. She tilted her head back allowing Ichigo all the room in the world.

His arms were around her body and his warm lips sent shivers through her very core while he picked her up and brought her into her bedroom. It was amazing to know that Rukia had been Ichigo's first everything and with this thought came a rather large flow of pride at how amazing Ichigo was to please a woman. He made sure to capture every moment and send pleasurable shivers through every single nerve, especially downward.

And all she could think about while Ichigo sent insatiable pleasure through out her body was the excitement of getting caught, yet the fear of reality of getting caught never once settled in.

_**~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~*X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~**_

The weather was changing, and the air was turning icy, and any open windows were the portal to those who would suffer the harsh brisk wind. Regular people kept all windows closed and sat around the fire or snuggled deep into their sheets, but for Rukia Kuchiki she left her window open and welcomed the icy winds that encompassed her while she slept.

She was the Ice Princess after all. Cold weather mingled well with her and for some strange reason, as she laid in her bed welcoming the cold air across her body she felt warmth.

Rukia opened her eyes wide when she realized it was Ichigo wrapped around her body. She sat up quickly terror ripping through her body.

It was light out.

"Fuck!" She shoved Ichigo out of her bed. He scaled down to the floor with a rather loud thump and an, 'oof!'

"Ichigo! You were supposed to leave last night!" She cried getting out of her bed and throwing her robes on.

Ichigo sat up and rubbed his head, Rukia would have laughed at the sight of the mighty Captain Kurosaki sitting on the floor with blankets surrounding his nakedness and rubbing his head.

"Ichigo get your ass up and out of my room before somebody catches you!" She cried throwing his Captain's Haori at him.

"Damn Rukia, I give you a good night and this is how you thank me?" He joked pulling his Shinigami robes on.

"Fucking Ichigo do you not get it?! What if somebody comes in and catches Captain Kurosaki in MY bedroom?!" She blundered around the room trying desperately to make her bed. She would have to clean the sheets later before the servants found them stained with … stuff.

"They'd say, hell yeah you got some Kuchiki ass!" He laughed finally pulling his Captain's Haori on.

Rukia sighed and slapped her forehead, of course, "Look, I'm heading out to scout the area, I'm going to distract Byakuya, you sneak out. Go fast!"

"Got it." He winked and she sighed, she couldn't stay mad at him. Something about his boyish charm got her.

Rukia left in a hurry and shut her door. She ran quickly out to the gardens where she was sure her brother was occupying. He was so predictable that it was ridiculous at just how conventional.

She ignored the gasps from the servants as she rushed by and fled outside and just as expected, Byakuya was sitting by the koi pond.

Her steps were quiet and she didn't utter a word but Byakuya was a Captain in the 13th Protection Squads for a reason.

"You are up early, Rukia." He said quietly, not moving once to greet her.

Rukia's eyes fluttered slightly and she sat down next to him, "I … it was such a beautiful morning Byakuya Nii-sama."

"Hm… You always have liked the cold weather." He preferred the warmth, when the trees began to blossom and the birds returned from flying away for the winter. It was also cold when Hisana died.

She nodded, although she wasn't sure why, Byakuya wasn't even looking at her. Stupid Ichigo… he was supposed to leave… but he fell asleep. What would happen if Byakuya ever found out about what she and Ichigo did every once in awhile? She knew it was dishonorable for a Noble woman such as herself… but she couldn't help it! Her actions with Ichigo really helped her relax and she was sure it did the same for Ichigo. Did her brother ever have sex? She blushed at such a perplexing question. Did he have desires like most men? Women threw themselves at his feet and he wouldn't even lower his eyes to see them.

"Do you think it has something to do with my Zanpaktou or is it our personalities that create our Zanpaktou?" Rukia asked growing curious about so many things but needed this conversation to stay G rated.

"I think it is both. We are who we are and with our inner selves our Zapaktou's are able to read this and grow from it. We learn more about ourselves from our Zanpaktou's and grow from that strength."

"I see." She sat there for a moment watching the koi fish pop in and out of the water before deciding it was time to go, "Have good day Byakuya, I am taking my leave now."

"Rukia."

She stopped scared for a moment that he knew what happened last night. Could he sense Ichigo's spiritual pressure? She could have sworn he controlled that! Were they loud? Sure she was loud in bed but Ichigo always did a good job at muffling her noises.

"You need to rest more, you look worn out."

A sigh of relief, "Yes, Byakuya Nii-sama."

Byakuya watched her get up and walk away towards the Kuchiki Manor main gates. Something was up, Rukia didn't usually sit with him in the morning, not that it was bad... just unexpected. Was something going on with the Elders and Rukia?

_**~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~*X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~**_

_**Alright the second chapter is done! We will be getting to some Byakuya/Rukia stuff very soon. The Elders are getting closer dun dun dunnn haha. Please Review! Any suggestions? **_


	3. Misjudged

**Title – Open Your Eyes**

**Disclaimer – All Bleach characters belong to Tite Kubo. **

**Summary – Set five years from the Bleach starting point. The Kuchiki family are arranging for Byakuya and Rukia to wed in hopes for an heir. Bya/Ruk**

**Author's Note – This is my first Byakuya/Rukia story. I hope it turns out well! I am a fan of Ichigo/Rukia but lately watching the Zanpaktu arc I've been wondering…**

_**~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~*X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~**_

Rukia Kuchiki sighed heavily and leaned against a tree out in the Kuchiki gardens. She tried with all of her might to ignore the soft velvety music and idle chatter and laughter from within the halls of Kuchiki Manor. This is when she hated having a family most, when The Kuchiki Clan have their stupid parties.

The parties themselves were bragging pit piles where Noble families get together as well as some Captains and Vice Captains from the squads if they wish to join, and share their recent accomplishments. It was a Bragging party.

It was announced last week about the recent party and immediately Rukia frowned, It meant now hiding spots since all of the maids seem to find her. She hated dressing up like a china doll but they insisted on it.

This time is no different, they caught her and instead of her usual hair flipping out on the ends they curled the ends so her raven hair fell in ringlets around her shoulders. Her eye lashes were long and thick accenting her eyes as well as some dark eye liner. Her lips were blood stained red and the polish on her perfectly manicured nails were of the same color. She wore a red Kimono with the silkiest of materials and it clung to her body like a second skin, and for once Rukia liked her outfit. It showed off what little curves she has.

The weather was cold and her breath cold be seen with every puff of air she let out. But as usual she felt at ease with the cold air. Nobody else was outside instead conversing inside where the warmth was, leaving Rukia by herself looking up at the midnight blue sky filled with sparkling diamonds.

She gasped and smiled widely at a shooting star passing by. For some odd reason she always felt happy inside. Something about a fairy tale about wishing upon a wishing star…

"Do not bother yourself with such trivial and childish matters Rukia." Byakuya had told her one day while she admitted to watching the shooting stars one night when he caught her in the gardens.

"Tch… shows what he knows…" She muttered taking another sip of her alcohol beverage.

"Who knows what?" A male voice called from behind her tree.

Rukia spun around and smirked at Ichigo's face. She had to admit, in his captains Haori, he looked handsome. She held pride for the captains, they worked hard at what they do and just knowing them personally (Byakuya, and Ichigo) gave her a sense of pride. Even her own captain! Hell he was practically raised by Yamamoto, that right there is a privilege and honor!

"Oh nothing…"

Ichigo swung around the tree and stole her drink taking a sip. He made a face and sputtered, "Fuck Rukia… you trying to pass out from just a sip? God… this is strong enough to put hair on your chest!"

She growled and took her drink back taking a rather large sip before answering, "I hate these things… you know that." She said talking about the parties.

"That's why I showed up, to give you comfort. Normally I'd let you suffer but…"

Rukia sighed, "thanks." She was feeling tired and lethargic. She made her rounds once, saying hello to all of her relatives and hearing about how beautiful she looked tonight and how they knew some wealthy Noble men who would be more then willing to take her hand in marriage. She heard it all, "You'd be such a great wife!", "Your children will be beautiful!", "Everything handed to you!"

But Rukia didn't want that… she wanted to fall in love and choose her own husband… when and if that ever happened. But being a Kuchiki she knew that was not the case.

She always assumed she was going to either marry Renji or Ichigo, but it turns out, a relationship with Renji never blossomed and Ichigo… well it just isn't going anywhere. Although she loved the both of them so much, it just wasn't moving forward into a future relationship.

Ichigo smiled at his petite friend and brushed her hair back behind her ear, "What they don't see in you, I'll never know." He whispered softly.

Rukia's blush crossed her cheeks and she shrugged, "They keep it a secret from everyone else, but they know I'm just a street rat."

"They will learn what a real prize you are…"

_**~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~*X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~**_

He knew he wasn't alone, he could feel her rietsu, that sweet comforting rietsu that eased his mind from worried thoughts of his younger sister. Byakuya, like his sister, hated these parties. He did what he needed too, made his greetings to the elders and younger new Noble's and got a strong drink making his way outside when he felt her.

He wasn't sure exactly where Rukia was, except that she was very close, it wasn't until he took a heavy gulp of his drink and noticed a shooting star did he hear an excited gasp to his right, behind a tree.

He used to catch Rukia out in the gardens watching the skies, and when she finally jumped up pointing to the sky crying out about making a wish he had told her to not waste her time on trivial and childish matters.

And as if she read his mind, "Tch… shows what he knows." Her silky voice spoke out in the darkness.

He was about to talk to her when he heard Kurosaki's voice. He really couldn't stand that boy. Over the years he has grown a respect for him as a shinigami and colleague, but as a friend and person he couldn't stand him. He was so open and relaxed around his sister and everyone else. He used to be that way, brash, open, and hot headed, but those times have passed and he had to grow up.

"What they don't see in you, I'll never know." Kurosaki was talking about the Kuchiki family and an angry flare rose in his chest. They knew Rukia was an amazing person! They gave her everything! Clothes, food, a comfortable room, anything she ever wanted! They even began to respect her…

"They keep it a secret to everyone else, but to them, I'm just a street rat." She laughed bitterly and his heart felt a pang. Was this how she truly felt? They have stopped most of the criticism over the years…

"They will learn what a real prize you are…" Indeed. Rukia truly was a unique person, she was nothing like her older sister Hisana. They never learned to like his late wife, never had they softened up to her but Rukia's hard head and initiation bought her a ticket right into the hearts of the Elders.

"Well, I have an early morning at my division. I'm sorry to leave you but… you'll be passed out soon anyways!" Ichigo laughed and took off down the trails back to Seireitei.

"Good night Ichigo." Rukia called to his retreating back.

Byakuya waited just a few moments before casually making his way over to her, as if he had just strolled outside. Rukia turned to him slightly startled and smirked seeing his glass and tipped her own up in an imaginary toast.

"Good evening." He replied and took a moment to actually look at her. Something ran through his veins upon the sight of her, her hair, her eyes, her lips… the way her kimono clung to her body… She looked gorgeous and he couldn't be prouder of such a beautiful sister as his.

"Byakuya Nii-sama…" She replied nodding her head at him.

"People are beginning to leave, perhaps you should make your way up to bed also."

Rukia looked at her drink and chugged it … un lady like but at least she was outside. She finished and swayed a little.

"Okay… I think I am ready for bed now…" She said holding onto the tree she was next to.

"Can you make it all right?"

Rukia nodded, "Course, good night."

Byakuya nodded his goodbye and watched as she staggered around the back way towards her room, away from noisy eyes and ears. He took a sip of his drink thinking that he was actually alone for the night when he heard voices.

He recognized them immediately, the Nakamura son and a Takada son who was way older then Byakuya himself.

"Haha, yes I did see her! Feisty and gorgeous… that's how I like them. I told father she would make a good bride." The Nakamura boy said laughing walking along through Byakuya's garden. Not his personal garden …. Nobody but he and Rukia were aloud in there. He vaguely wondered who they were talking about until he heard _her_ name on the older man's lips.

"Rukia Takada, that has a nice ring!"

"Tch… she'd way too young for you. Like a baby you pedophile." The other Noble teased.

"She could like older men. Maybe she has a secret life that she keeps away from that ice block of a brother."

Byakuya knew eaves dropping is improper but this was getting interesting… He watched them as they approached his pond and stood there drinking and talking. He kept hidden so he could hear more.

"Haha… not with that tight leash her family has on her. I'll marry her and claim her as mine; the innocent little brat won't know what hit her. She'll be begging for more!" Nakamura laughed at his own perverse joke and Byakuya felt his blood boil. How dare they mock his sister! She was not a prize to be bought, claimed, and controlled. She needed to be treated with respect and love. He made a point to talk to the elders about keeping the Nakamura boys away from his little sister.

He sighed heavily and left the disgraceful men to talk and carried off to bed. He was exhausted from his Captain's duties and needed a good night's sleep…

_**~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~*X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~**_

After the party the Elders have gathered together for an updated meeting the following day. This was nothing surprising, they usually did this. After hearing about the updates in all the rest of the Noble families the Kuchiki came together in hopes to be one step higher with their affairs.

For a few weeks the elders have searched high and low for a respectable woman, in the higher districts of Rukongai. But to their dismay they have found nobody. The few select women they did find with beautiful attributes and pleasant manners admitted to the elders' fears that they were barren. The harsh life they were forced to live was hard on them and unable to care for themselves they were left unable to conceive children.

Their plans were starting to seem futile. How were they going to find a respectable bride soon?

"I was approached by Haru Nakamura the night of the gathering." An older Elder said softly smiling, "He has asked for Rukia's hand in marriage. I said I would discuss it with the Kuchiki but I have made up my mind. I accept."

"I agree, if we can not wed Byakuya… then we can at least… have a sub heir through Rukia."

"I decline. Byakuya approached me about the situation. He admitted to hearing a conversation between the Nakamura man and the Takada man. They were speaking vile, disgraceful trash about our Rukia. He wishes to claim and control her as a house wife slave. Our wish is to marry her off into a good home where she can bare children for their family, not become a sex slave." Ginrei Kuchiki spoke up using his fierce tone to get his point across.

"Hmm such a shame, I always liked that boy."

"Perhaps in time he will grow into a pleasant man."

"Then… what about Byakuya? What are we going to do?" The urgency in the Elder's voice was unmistakable.

"I believe I have a plan." Kida spoke out with her eyes closed, as if re thinking the idea, "Rukia is not from this family technically… and it would be hard with all of the gossiping but I believe with how determined she is the rumors will die down. I propose Byakuya and Rukia wed." She held up her hand to silence the gasps and almost shouts, "Now I know what you are thinking but think about it! We need an heir from Byakuya, and the Noble clans are crumbling. Rukongai is our only hope… and even there we couldn't find just a hint of a reputable wife. I think Rukia is our only hope in carrying an heir for Byakuya. If we marry Rukia off to another clan _they_ will have our heir! We need one from Byakuya."

"Ridiculous! Rukia is too young to conceive children."

"Is she? If she is old enough to die in honor for her Squad, then I believe she is old enough to bear a child."

"Well…" Another female Kuchiki spoke up from the back, "We did agree that a baby from her would be a unique one. Imagine what babies from Byakuya _and_ Rukia would be like. We would have strong willed, Protection Squad Captain's in training."

A wave of nods passed the table, the idea was sinking in.

"Ginrei? What do you think?"

He was silent for a moment, as he has been the entire time the idea was first brought up, "They will both be protected in this family… but on the outside they will receive harsh words and banter…"

"But Ginrei you know how strong they are! Silly words will not collapse their souls like it did Hisana's."

Ginrei nodded, "Indeed, I must admit to liking this idea… but convincing Byakuya will be a chore. Rukia will do anything for this family but Byakuya can be as stubborn and spoiled as they come. Although he knows where his duty lies he may feel disgraceful to his late wife."

"Do what you must Ginrei, we need an heir and right now this is our best bet!"

Ginrei nodded his head in agreement, "I will bring Byakuya in for a meeting tonight."

_**~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~*X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~**_

"No thank you Renji, that is all for today, you may go home." Byakuya said to his vice captain. Today had been amazingly slow and all he wanted to was go home, eat dinner, and sleep. He was determined to get home and rest for the night and if that meant sending Renji home early then so be it.

Once his red haired lieutenant was out of the way he made his way out of the squad and towards home. By the time he made it up to the Kuchiki mansion Rukia was already there in the garden, by the pond, petting her pet rabbits.

Yes… Rukia had rabbits. It began with one, she begged and pleaded with him to let her have it. He refused saying they bred too fast and ate too many flowers. Well apparently no means yes to his younger sister because she had the servants build him a tiny hutch in her closet. Well Chappy escaped and Byakuya found him in his bathroom. He was so close to killing it and turning Rukia's rabbit into soup when he realized that was why his sister was so sad for a few days. Her precious rabbit was missing. So a proper hutch was made for Chappy outside, but since rabbits breed so often a female showed up, and thus Rukia was blessed with several baby rabbits and happy Chappy parents.

Byakuya stopped by her and raised an eyebrow, "Rukia… why are you here so early?"

She looked up and smiled briefly still clutching her rabbit, "Oh hello. Captain Ukitake gave me the rest of the day off… something about nothing to do since the new recruits are off with Sentaro and Kiyone."

Byakuya merely nodded and continued walking, ignoring the smallest rabbit chewing on the tree stump.

"Oh Byakuya!" Rukia cried turning around to face him.

"Yes?" He turned towards her also.

"You have an important message from the elders in your study. It is urgent."

Byakuya nodded and carried on towards his study. Great… probably a late night meeting just what he needed, more useless nonsense. He nodded towards the servants and maids that greeted him as he passed along.

Just like Rukia said, there was a message on top of his desk, from the Elders. He sighed and pulled the envelope open and tried very hard not to slump his shoulders and sigh out loud in exasperation.

_Byakuya, _

_There will be a meeting tonight at 8 o' clock. _

_Ginrei Kuchiki_

He set the parchment down and wished with all his might that he never ever ended up like his Grandfather. Oh he loved the old man to death. Byakuya wanted to be just like him growing up, he was after all one of the top shinigami's of the Kuchiki family but if becoming an Elder and acting just like the rest of them Byakuya truly wanted no part in it. He would rather die young as a shinigami then die old and as a boring, strict, elder.

He wondered why Rukia did not have to attend this meeting… in the beginning Rukia was not held at the meetings because they were about her. But time melted any sore feelings away and Rukia started showing up so they could tell her about the newest ideas and plans.

He sat down at his desk and began to unwind before the meeting.

_**~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~*X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~**_

It was nearing seven thirty and Rukia was just heading down to dinner. She spent her afternoon in the gardens and then went upstairs to take a shower before dinner. Now fresh, clean, and hungry she trotted down to the dinning area. To her surprise Byakuya was already there, eating.

She sat down across from him and picked up her fork as her meal was placed in front of her. "Got impatient?"

"I have a meeting at eight."

A look crossed her soft features and he tried to pin point it but he couldn't.

"Oh… I see. I … didn't get an invite." She said softly and began eating.

Anxious and disappointment. Those were the emotions that flickered across her eyes. True she hated the meetings, but if she was not included in them then it could mean it was about her.

"I am sure it is nothing of importance Rukia." He said softly and stood up now finished with his meal.

"I am sure you are right…"

And just like years ago, he left his sister with doubt in her mind.

Byakuya pushed open the doors without knocking, or announcing his entrance. He was the Head of the Kuchiki Clan after all.

"Ah Byakuya!" He was greeted by several elders. He nodded his head and took his place among the Elders. Since he was not of their status he was not always at these meetings, only if they were relevant was he asked to appear but as it was, here he was. He took his seat at the large round table and kept silent.

"Now Byakuya as you know Usagi Nakamura has recently wed." They started off with.

Oh so now he got it. He knew this was approaching, they want him to wed and produce an heir, "I have gathered."

"We have searched high and low for a Noble woman for you and have come up short. They are either too old or too young."

Again he has realized this. It was why he was not worried about them trying to force marriage upon him. Although they might target Rukia …

"We have even stretched our search out to Rukongai!" One elder woman spoke out.

Byakuya opened his eyes in surprise, Rukongai?! After all the bull shit they gave him for Hisana and Rukia they dare venture out to Rukongai in search of a bride? Pft… figures.

"I know what you are thinking Byakuya but we searched for the most respectable woman and have come up short. Apparently your luck is winning." His grandfather pointed out. Byakuya felt a sense of pride and _almost_ smiled. Almost. "But it is time for you to grow up and face the facts."

Byakuya looked up at his Grandfather. He felt as if he were a teenager once again being scolded.

"You are the Head of the Kuchiki Clan and it is time you act like one instead of a cool headed, spoiled shinigami captain!"

Spoiled?

"I have found a bride for you." Byakuya's eyes shot up in shock. No … Not one of those younger nobles. He'd be a pervert if he had to marry one of them! "She has been evaluated by each and every one of us and has been cleared of any medical deficiencies. She is more then capable of conceiving and carrying babies to term."

"And she is beautiful! Byakuya her eyes are like staring into the midnight sky it self!" Kida spoke up.

"Indeed she is beautiful, and her abilities as a shinigami are to be proud of also."

Byakuya liked the sounds of this, a shinigami? Eyes like midnight? Still… forced to marry.

"Who is she Grandfather?"

"Well you should know her really well, Kuchiki Rukia."

_**~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~*X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~**_

_**The secret is out!! What will Byakuya do?! What will Rukia do?! What will Ichigo and Renji do?! Oh nooo the drama!! Oh and I want to thank each and every one of you for taking the time to leave Reviews. I love them sooo! They make me happy **____** and I seriously love that some of you guys are even taking the time to leave reviews that force me to write back haha. **_


	4. Your Duty

**Title – Open Your Eyes**

**Disclaimer – All Bleach characters belong to Tite Kubo. **

**Summary – Set five years from the Bleach starting point. The Kuchiki family are arranging for Byakuya and Rukia to wed in hopes for an heir. Bya/Ruk**

**Author's Note – This is my first Byakuya/Rukia story. I hope it turns out well! I am a fan of Ichigo/Rukia but lately watching the Zanpaktu arc I've been wondering…**

**Oh and language is something to look out for. Ichigo kind of … or has… a foul mouth ****.**

_**~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~*X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~**_

Byakuya's eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat. Before he knew what he was doing he was standing in his chair feeling like he was just hit upside the head with a pile of bricks. He must have heard wrong because there was no way the elders would even suggest such a preposterous idea.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Byakuya. We want you to marry Rukia. She is the perfect candi-" Ginrei was cut off by Byakuya for the first time since he became a man.

"She is my _sister_!"

Kida spoke up, "Byakuya… she was adopted, she is only your sister by name. These are desperate times dear, and Rukia is at that age where she needs to begin settling in married life." Her voice was gentle and understanding.

"You are way past that time." Someone spat.

"My wife _died _that is not my fault!" He hissed feeling like a snake ready to strike.

"Yes, and now it is time for you to accept your wife is gone and re-marry Rukia. Come now Byakuya, it has been fifty six years since Hisana passed away!"

Byakuya would hear no more of this utter nonsense and swung around to leave, "None of you will speak of this to Rukia! She needs to hear none of this garbage!"

"But we will Byakuya, and you know she will accept." Ginrei knew he had his Grandson's attention when he stopped at the door way.

"Why … ruin her life?" he said softly, still not facing them.

"Byakuya… she knows her roles as a Kuchiki woman… Why not make things easier for both of you and give the Kuchiki Clan what we need." Kida said gently.

Byakuya spun around and glared at every single one of the treacherous Elders, "You may force Rukia into your clutches but we will _never_ procreate for you!" He spat venomously.

His Grandfather stood up and looked menacing, something Byakuya has only seen in his youth when Ginrei Kuchiki was still a shinigami captain.

"If you refuse to marry and produce offspring then I will be forced to marry Rukia off to a Noble man willing and ready to procreate."

"Grandfather… please leave Rukia out of this. She is too young."

Ginrei shook his head, "She is one hundred and fifty five Byakuya, she is young but perfectly ready." He stepped away from the table and approached Byakuya until they were face to face. "You heard those men Byakuya, how vile they were when talking about Rukia. All they wanted to do was control and use her. You brought her into this family so you could protect her did you not?"

Byakuya's silence was his answer.

"Then do Rukia a favor and marry her. You can protect her from the outside world and keep her protected in this family. She will be loved and tended to her every need. She will not be treated as some common breeding tool like some women." Ginrei said gently.

Byakuya felt suffocated, he needed air. This was too much to take in, "I have spent fifty five years as her brother… this is … I can't…" It has been a long time since he has been unsure of his words.

"We realize this Byakuya but these are rough times."

Byakuya held his head up, "I will only accept if Rukia accepts. I will not force this on her." With his firm and steady words he spun around and left the chambers. He needed to release his pent up rietsu. He had to work extra hard to contain his temper and flaring rietsu otherwise he just might have enabled them all immobilized. Although that wouldn't be such a bad thing…

He rubbed his temples, man he had a huge head ache coming on.

_**~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~*X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~**_

Rukia stayed up late waiting for her brother to return with news on what the Elders wanted, but he never returned. If he did he must have appeared once she fell asleep. She woke up feeling groggy and achy. Luckily today was her day off and she spent hours just laying in bed not even bothering to go down to eat breakfast. Nobody bothered to come get her.

She started to feel stuffy and instead took a blanket outside and laid in the grass soaking up the sun's vibrant rays. Immediately she felt better, but still extremely achy. Perhaps she was coming down with the flu.

The wind was slightly breezy and the grass felt almost as soft as her bed and the sun rays warmed her body. She rolled over on her side picking at the daisy's next to her head. She heard foot steps approaching and thinking it must be a maid coming to check on her she sat up.

"Such a lovely day, isn't it Rukia?" At Byakuya's Grandfather's voice Rukia straightened her back and stood up swiftly.

"Grandfather Ginrei!" She cried bowing slightly.

"Ah such formalities child… sit, sit please!" Ginrei took a seat next to her and she followed suit feeling rather awkwardly. Of course Byakuya and Ginrei sat in these very gardens but… they were related, nobody really spoke to her unless necessary unless it was Byakuya and even he had little to say at times.

"Byakuya Nii-sama isn't here, in fact I haven't seen him all last night." Rukia admitted knowing that is why he came.

He chuckled and plucked a daisy between his fingers, "Silly child, I came to see you!"

"Oh!"

"Rukia… you realize Byakuya's status in this family correct?"

"Of course! He is the head of the Kuchiki Clan and is to be respected at all times! Please Grandfather Ginrei if I have done something to displease Nii-sama let me know!" She exclaimed bowing her head dramatically.

Ginrei laughed once again, "You both are aware that as you are Noble's you have duties to fulfill. Such as: Byakuya needs to marry and produce an heir, but you child also need to think about marriage and becoming a respectable wife."

"I am aware …" Her voice was soft and wavering. She is aware… but it is still so sudden. Marriage? She always assumed she would wed Renji or Ichigo but… of course the Elder's would never allow such a treacherous act! Could she actually settle down with a stuck up prude and bear his children? Tend to his every need? And be there at every turn of events for him? Would she die from boredom or become a murderer and kill her husband for not allowing her freedom.

"Rukia… you are aware that the female women are too old or too young for Byakuya yes?"

Rukia was not aware… but it made sense, she never really saw any women around Byakuya's age… except for that Usagi bitch. Oh she was horrible.

That could only mean… no! They want her to get married soon probably! Byakuya gets off the hook, but now the pressure gets placed on her.

"What does that mean Grandfather Ginrei?" She asked dreading the answer.

"Rukia… I would hate to send you off to be married into another family, to be taken away from us. You and Byakuya are not related…" He shifted his knees so he was facing her, "Rukia I want you to stay in our family and become Byakuya's wife."

There… she was right and he wants… what?! Byakuya's wife?! "What?!" Oh … she said that out loud. "Oh forgive me… but … what?"

Ginrei smiled and looked up at the cherry blossom trees Byakuya had in his gardens, "Rukia you are a wonderful person and … I would truly hate to loose you to another family. Byakuya needs a wife and you my dear are the perfect candidate. Your spirit is exceptionally admirable, your beauty is nothing but astonishing, and your stubborn ways will certainly do good for Byakuya's hard head."

"I … do not … know what to … say." She looked at the grass, eyes wide and heart beating quickly. Married? To an ice block?

"Rukia these men, they are not the best," He tried again to convince her, "we can not protect you from their prying hands once you are wedded to them. Let us protect you by marrying into the family."

Rukia sighed and felt tears well up, for what she wasn't sure, shock? Embarrassment? The cold wind drying her eyes?

"Ichigo …. Renji…"

Ginrei took her chin in his hand and forced her to look up, "Child… you know you will never be able to marry them, true they are of captain and vice captain status but there actions are disgraceful."

"Byakuya… Nii-sama… will never allow this." She whispered looking away.

"He knows his place, he has given his consent as long as you accept." A large breeze blew cherry blossoms onto the ground and Ginrei caught one, gently he brushed Rukia's hair behind her ear and placed the flower there and brushed her tears away with his thumb, "My dearest granddaughter, Byakuya isn't that bad of a man, after all, your sister married him. Do what is right child, be safe in his arms and marry Byakuya Kuchiki." With his last words he kissed her forehead and stood up, "Rukia, let me know your decision by tomorrow night. Talk to Byakuya, let him know of your decision." He turned and left leaving Rukia alone.

The fear and anxiety sank in at that moment and for whatever reason the sobs wracked her body. She covered her face and cried for how long she wasn't sure.

She knew her duty but it still didn't cover up the shock, her life … if she married Byakuya… her life would be over. No more living the good life with Ichigo and Renji, no more leaving when ever she felt like.

Oh god… she would have to sleep with him. They would have to bear children. The man who slept with her sister was now going to wed her and bring her into his bed.

Her head hurt and it felt swollen and puffy from her crying. Her lungs ached and her throat stung.

She let out a rather loud sobbing cry before leaning down completely on the grass trying to muffle her sobs.

Why couldn't she just fall in love like a regular person? Why did she have to be forced into this? If she were told she had to marry Ichigo or Renji she would have jumped at the sound of that. Marry one of her best friends? Oh that sounded delightful…. But Byakuya had ice running through his veins! Was he even capable of comfort and compassion?

Was he even capable of loving her?

_**~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~*X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~**_

Byakuya was tired. Okay, exhausted. He hadn't slept a wink last night and never came home, well he came home for a few hours and attempted to sleep and when that proved impossible he got up and went to his division.

He thought long and hard. He was going to find a wife. He was going to keep Rukia out of this, he would not let the elders touch her and send her off to be married. She was his pride and joy and he was not going to loose her because the elders want a damn heir.

He just wanted Rukia to be comfortable and happy living in the Kuchiki Mansion, and having them threaten her about marriage scared him. This was his fault… and no matter what his grandfather said, marrying his sister's younger sister was not going to make things any better.

No his mind was made up, he was going to marry someone else. Who, was the question.

He shook his head slightly to clear up any more of his wandering thoughts and continued on his paperwork.

_**~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~*X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~**_

Rukia didn't know where she was going, she just knew she had to get away from the Kuchiki mansion. Was she running away? If she was she was failing without her clothes. Besides… Rukia Kuchiki does not run away unless it means saving the life of people…

No she simply wanted to get away… she couldn't go seek Renji's comfort… he was too close to the one person she wanted to talk about… or avoid. She thought about going to her captain, maybe he would have some insightful words since he helped train him. Instead she found herself in the front of the third division's barracks.

"Good morning Vice Captain Kuchiki." Someone greeted her as she stood outside looking at the entrance. They opened the gates for her choosing her decision for her.

"Good morning! Thank you!" She called out and slowly stepped inside wondering if she should even talk to Ichigo. Would he be angry? Pft… duh!

She had to tell him, there was no way around it, he was her best friend and even if she hated to admit it, he was closer to her then Renji. Renji and she spread apart after years of distance and now that they are closer together… it still doesn't seem like it used to be.

She felt a sharp slap to the back of her head and cursed while turning to punch whoever hit her but saw it was Ichigo's smirking grin.

"Asshole! Why did you hit me?!" She cursed grinding her teeth and holding her head where he hit her.

"Because you have a stupid ass expression on your face." He brushed passed her walking along.

"Hey Ichigo… I um… I need to talk to you are you busy?" Her serious tone made him stop walking and he looked stony for a second before turning to look at her.

"Rukia… are you pregnant?"

"What?! No! Ichigo, are you busy or not?" She flushed red.

He sighed and smiled that cocky grin and walked over to her, "Yeah I was just finishing up my rounds, everything looks good. Heading up to do some paperwork, we can talk in the office. You're not coming to tell me you have an STD or something and think it was me are you?"

"STD…. What is that?"

"Never mind."

They walked through the squad's grounds and finally made it up to the main building. Ichigo slapped some guy on the back and yelled at him to quit leaving his 'shit' in the training rooms. The guy stuttered and ran away saying he was going to fix it.

Rukia smiled, oh how Ichigo reminded her exactly like Kaien Shiba. He looked exactly like him too except for his vibrant orange hair. Kaien was more, mature but Ichigo was still very young, perhaps Ichigo will be at that level too. They were both so dedicated to their positions, powerful, and ready to share that knowledge.

And at some point in life, they were both her lovers. She was not proud of her actions, having an affair with a married man, but if she could go back in time and change it, she wouldn't dare. Every kiss, breath, and touch from Kaien was a moment she treasured.

It started out as a subordinate/ vice-captain relationship but spending hour after hour training and eating even napping together something began to grow. Rukia had always felt a fondness of her Vice Captain, and even found him rather gorgeous. But as time went on, Kaien's touches on her hands showing her how to grab her Zanpaktou and the way his hands moved to her waist was not innocent anymore. He'd linger on her arms, breath a little too closely on her neck and even whisper instead of his usual loud commanding voice that sent deadly shivers down her spine heating her very existence. She was becoming intoxicated by him, and wanted to show him just what she had.

She began to flirt, shamelessly and the guilt ate at her. She would rock back into him when he stood a little too close and when his breath hit the back of her neck she'd close her eyes and even let out a tiny gasp or lean back into his warm body.

The first time they realized their relationship was inappropriate was when Rukia released her first dance. Kaien shot an attack from Nejibana, his water Zanpaktou and since Rukia's is an ice type she easily counter attacked it. The water froze and fell to the ground shattering into tiny bits and pieces; it was dangerous to be around so Kaien shun po'ed quickly over to her, covering her tiny body from the shards. He lost his footing holding her tightly and they both tumbled into the pound they were training near by.

Kaien had sat up about to ask Rukia if she was alright when he caught sight of her. The time of day was sun set and the water was a glistening red whirl pool, making her skin look devilishly, delicious, glistening wet. Her eyes were heavy lidded and the color of her eyes were a breath taking golden violet. Her hair was matted to her already flushed cheeks and it contrasted nicely to her puffy red lips.

Her shinigami robes clung to her body like a second skin and with her lying underneath him, wet, literally, and panting heavily from her strong attack, her legs were arched and split making her look like a sex dream fantasy, made his hormones excuse all logic. He captured her mouth in a searing and passionate kiss. Rukia lost her virginity that night and when Kaien apologized and tried to blame the whole thing on himself Rukia had confided in him, told him how she felt and how guilty she was.

Kaien was eaten by guilt also, but something about his subordinate awoke something inside of him that has been lying dormant for a very long time. Their affair began; they would train out in the woods and end the night making love.

And it was everything Rukia wanted besides the sneaking around part… until Miyako and Kaien died with each other. As the years went by, the pain became a dull throb and she still loved him and had a special place in her heart for him but as she met Ichigo the pain began to subside. It was if she had her friend Kaien Shiba back, if only just a memory.

Rukia blinked, they were already at Ichigo's office, he held the door open for her and shut the door behind them, and took his usual seat behind his desk while she sat in front of him. He pulled out some papers and began filling out some paperwork.

"So spill, what is so important that you couldn't tell me down there?" His voice was lazy and careless but she knew, even as he started on the paperwork, that he was heavily interested.

"It appears… that I am to be getting married."

His body tensed and his rietsu flared for the briefest of seconds and his hand stalled on the paper, "What?"

Rukia sighed, "Do not make me repeat myself." She was picking up habits from her brother after all. Could she even call him brother anymore?

"Married? To who? Renji? Some prick ass Noble?" His eyes caught hers as if he could find the answers.

"I was approached by the Elders this morning. They want… an heir… from Byakuya."

"What does this have to do with you getting married?" He asked not liking where this was going at all.

"They said… the Noble women were too old or too young or married already. They even attempted Rukongai and failed at their attempts." She paused taking notice of a fabric on her robes, "They told me that I am best suited for my abilities as a shinigami and my personality. They want me to marry Byakuya Nii-sama and help produce an heir."

"Bullshit!" Ichigo's loud commanding voice shocked her into looking up at his face. "Half your life you have been doing what they want and bending to their will! Rukia tell them to fuck themselves, you will not marry your fucking _brother_!"

"Ichigo… since I was adopted I've known I would have to marry who they choose… Some stuck up Noble prude… but they promised that if I marry Byakuya I will stay protected and safe in the Kuchiki family forever. Grandfather Ginrei told me that the Noble families, sometimes their son's do not act appropriately to their wives but they were willing to marry me off to them anyways because of necessity."

"Fucking sick."

"Ichigo, I think, I will marry Byakuya. After all what could change? He will still be himself and I will be myself, he isn't mean to me and I do get what ever I want. I am comfortable and marriage shouldn't change anything. In fact I will even sleep in my own bed until told otherwise." She smiled at that thought.

"Rukia… don't." Ichigo spoke quietly and stood up coming to kneel in front of her, hands on her arms, "Do not let them brainwash you."

Rukia smiled and cupped his cheeks in her warm palms, "It is my duty Ichigo, I know this, Byakuya knows this, and the Elders know this. I love you, with every beat of my heart, but whatever is between us just isn't marriage status. The Elders won't let me marry you even if I wanted too." She leaned in and kissed him softly and slowly taking her time memorizing his soft lips and strong jaw that could do wonders when in a make out session.

She broke the kiss and kept her forehead pressed against his forehead but Ichigo moved and reciprocated Rukia's moves with his own strong hands cupping her cheeks, "We will run away. I will take you away and we-"

"Would you really risk leaving your life? Everything you have worked so hard for? Ichigo you do not love me as much as you think. This is what you love!" She cried pointing outside of his division towards the training recruits, "This is your life!" and very softly, "I am not your life."

Ichigo stood up and turned his back on her, looking out of his window down to where Rukia pointed out. Rukia knew he was fighting inner turmoil, he wanted to protect her but this time, there was nothing to protect. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his back leaning her body against him.

"I just want you to be happy Rukia, I don't want people ruling your life like a puppet on strings. I want you to choose who you love and who you want to have babies with. Fuck if I could I'd marry you and give them a fucking heir. I want you safe and happy. I love you, you know?"

"Byakuya will take care of me, Ichigo. Nothing will change… we will give the Elders what they want and … nothing will change."

Ichigo turned around and hugged her close to his body, "That is where you are wrong," She looked up to meet his gaze, "Everything will change."

_**~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~*X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~**_

_**Hmmm, how do you guys think Ichigo took it? Believable? Would he act differently? Next chapter gets interesting Rukia talks to Byakuya about her choice and then Renji. Basically the next chapter is settling down the ideas. **____** enjoy this until I get the next one out!! **_


	5. Fate, is not to be messed with

**Title – Open Your Eyes**

**Disclaimer – All Bleach characters belong to Tite Kubo. **

**Summary – Set five years from the Bleach starting point. The Kuchiki family are arranging for Byakuya and Rukia to wed in hopes for an heir. Bya/Ruk**

**Author's Note – This is my first Byakuya/Rukia story. I hope it turns out well! I am a fan of Ichigo/Rukia but lately watching the Zanpaktu arc I've been wondering…**

_**~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~*X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~**_

"But I do not understand." Rukia rolled her eyes at her rather… thick headed friend Renji. She had already explained to him four times about the circumstances this wedding held. Byakuya did not force her, nor did she force him, nor were they in love. This was simply an act of duty for the Kuchiki Clan.

"Renji… as I have told Ichigo… nothing will change, I will marry Byakuya and hopefully I will not be restricted in where I go and we can still do things normally. Going for drinks might not be appropriate… but perhaps we can limit it only too indoors."

A large breeze whipped past them and Rukia shuddered involuntarily, and suddenly she felt uncomfortable… as if someone was watching her. It was very possible, Rukia met up with Renji at the sixth division and since he was due for lunch they walked out into the fields of the sixth division and sat down eating some food where Rukia dropped the bomb. They were in the middle of a grass field, in plain view of the main building of the Sixth Division and training grounds.

Out of all the divisions, she had to admit, the sixth division was the beautiful in all of Seireitei. Green grass covered most of the lands and flower beds and trees lined the walkways. The sixth Division is supposed to be held of calm and selective shinigami's, they were to hold their temper and act accordingly. They were, Rukia thought, the ones to send out for showing off when demonstrating a shinigami. The sixth division weren't anything like her brother, but they were amazingly well mannered in every way and perhaps with years of practiced training they too could be like Byakuya Kuchiki.

… On second thought… nobody could be as zombie like as Byakuya. And to think he was going to be her future husband.

"Rukia…" Renji reached up to brush her hair back. He would do this sometimes, especially when they were younger, when the feelings they had for each other were newly forming romantic feelings, "Why do you do this?" He spoke quietly.

"I have never married Byakuya, Renji." She teased lightly but deep down she knew what he meant.

"Why do you let them pull your reigns? The girl I met in Rukongai would spit on any person attempting to control her and yet… here you are bowing to the Kuchiki's every needs. Do you understand what you are getting yourself into?" Renji cared for her, even now he still held a special place for her in his heart but he is in love with someone else now. Rukia has become a real sister to him instead of the romantic feelings he once harbored years ago.

"Renji… I will be forced to marry outside of the family if Byakuya wouldn't have agreed to take me as his bride."

"Why don't you run away? Leave the family and never look back. Hell living on your own is a hell of a lot better then being forced to marry." He said taking a bite of his noodles.

Rukia sighed, she thought of it yes… but she couldn't, not after all that the Kuchiki have given her. And especially not after how close Byakuya and she have become. Before she would have left without a second thought for how cold she felt constantly in that mansion. Nobody was ever there to make her feel welcome, she felt like an unwelcome guest every second she spent there. But that was years ago, Rukia had shown them all that she was not her sister Hisana and she was worthy of more then just sweet 'thank yous' and 'I am terribly sorry'.

"Run away after all the Kuchiki have given me? A home? A family? Clothes? Food? They even placed me in Captain Ukitake's squad! I can't abandon them. In the beginning I would have run away for the way they treated me but now… I feel as though I really owe them and if all they want is a son then … I am happy to oblige as scary as that sounds."

Renji snorted.

"What?!"

"Nothing…" He looked at her seriousness written over his features, "I just can't picture you being a mom, and I _really _can't picture Captain Kuchiki a dad. And I really can't picture you guys doing the do!"

To be honest Rukia couldn't either she thought as she blushed. Facing reality and knowing that someday she would have to bear Byakuya's children was a terrifying thought. A lot of sake would have to be consumed to relax her.

"It will be years until we get to that point, for now I am going to take baby step by baby step. I still haven't told Byakuya of my decision."

"What?! Hah… Rukia what if he denies you." He laughed taking a sip of his water.

"Deny me? It is possible… but it would make it an ugly situation. I will be forced to wed within another family and he will be forced to marry someone else. To be honest… it is convenient being married to him."

"You are strange Rukia. I have to go back now, but hey…" he stood up and helped Rukia up, "I know that your sense of duty is the only thing on your mind right now so there is no changing your mind but… don't let them change you. Captain Kuchiki will take care of you, but he can't protect your from his family." He reached down and hugged her close and her resolve was breaking. She was so strong earlier explaining everything with a sense of humor and now… Renji's words struck home.

'_Captain Kuchiki will take care of you, but he can't protect you from his family.'_ Oh how true that was.

_**~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~*X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~**_

Byakuya watched on with fascination at how Rukia acted so easily with his lieutenant. She was getting better, but mostly she acted formal in front of him. He wondered briefly if something was going on with them, especially when that intimate act of Renji pushing Rukia's hair behind her ear and then they stood up and he hugged her close to his body…

No, Renji had somebody. It must be a friend act. He looked away from his window when he saw that Rukia was making her way up towards the main sixth division building and Abarai the other way completely. Why was she coming here? There is no way the Elders would have told Rukia even after he made it clear he wanted her to know nothing.

But who was he fooling? He knew they would, he knew they would talk to her and she would say yes because Rukia felt the need to please every single Kuchiki.

_Knock, Knock, _

"Captain Kuchiki? You have a visitor."

Byakuya sat at his desk and away from the window, "You may send them in."

He was not surprised in the least to see his sister walk through the door and sit in front of him with an unreadable expression on her face. What have they done to her? What have they said to her? She was their puppet… she was their play toy to use at their discretion and she was paying the price.

"Hello Nii-sama. How are you doing this morning?" she asked pleasantly, trying to confuse him.

"Cut to the chase Rukia, why are you here?"

Rukia swallowed and shifted her gaze to the floor, "Grandfather Ginrei came to me…"

Ah, so it was his grandfather. He did admit to telling Rukia the news, but what he didn't expect was so soon.

"I see… well I have decided that you are not obligated, this is my problem. I will find a bride suitable for me." He kept his gaze away from her and onto the paper he was now writing on. It was better this way, to disregard her proposal and keep a distance away from her. After all, what good would it do to marry his dead wife's sister?

Rukia gaped… find a suitable bride? No… then she would be sent away… she would be forced to marry some man she did not know… it was so much comfortable … as awkward as it is … to marry Byakuya. "I will be sent away…"

"To be married? I will guide them away from you for as long as I can. Once I have a bride and an heir their attentions will be on me, not you."

"'For as long as you can?' Byakuya I mean you no disrespect but if I marry you then I can be in this family forever and I will not be forced out. For how long can you hide them off of me anyways? For how long can you search for a bride until they decide you are taking too long and come after me?" Her voice held a hint of desperation.

"Rukia…" He didn't know what to say for once… how long could he traverse them away from her? He knew deep down they would get to her and force her to marry. But could he really marry her to protect her from all of those things? He could keep her in the family forever and protect her even close. It would be difficult to watch over her from far away. And it would certainly be difficult to protect her behind her new husband's closed doors, "Did you not hear me? I will choose a bride." But he can't let this nonsense go on. Rukia was just a child and did not need this kind of pressure. He tried to ignore the voice in the back of his head screaming that she was clearly not a child.

Rukia could hardly believe her ears… she thought for sure that Byakuya would marry her instead of a stranger… after all, they could pretend and lie better then any stranger. A stranger would find it confusing that her brother was not willing to bed her. Of course… it was the logical choice to marry her. Then the anger settled in, rage raced through her veins at the only logical choice of hers was dismissed like it was nothing! She took a lot of shit from him in the past, but to be flat out denied? What the fuck? She knew he didn't find her ugly, after all she was a walking replica of her dear older sister so that wasn't it. Perhaps it was her personality… too much for him to handle maybe? Well hell! He needs to grow up and just pretend to like her … at least for now.

Rukia did the unimaginable and most shocking thing he has ever witnessed her do to him, she stood up, her eyes blazing with anger and she tore his reports away from him. He watched in shock as they flew to the ground in piles of heaps on the floor. He studied her features and noticed that he has never seen her this angry before and something inside of him was stirring.

"Do not be stupid." She hissed, "They will force me to marry and I do not want to do that! It took me years to earn our families' respect! Do you know how long it will take me to earn another families' respect? Not to mention how easy it would be to force me to do something I do not want! Do you really think you could find a wife when they searched high and low for a respectable woman?! Do you think they would resort to _me_ when they could have somebody better?! Do you?!" She shouted in his face and he was sure people on the outside were listening.

So this is the side of Rukia that Kurosaki and Abarai have seen that he has never ever witnessed, in all of the fifty five years he has known her…

"I would appreciate it, if you wouldn't shout in my face." He said calmly, "And to pick up my papers you so rudely tossed across the floor." He added with pure menace.

A flash of anger passed her eyes and she scowled, such a unique look that he has never witnessed on Hisana or Rukia.

"Think about what I said." Her voice was low and deadly, "I am giving my decision to Grandfather Ginrei and unless you don't show up to the ceremony we will be married." She stood up and left calmly as if nothing had happened and ignored his request to pick up his papers. She opened his door and he stared on in shock as many faces were looking at him with confusion and fear as his petite sister stormed passed them in a fury.

What ... The … hell? She was fucking scary when she wanted to be. Did she just threaten him? Or was he delusional? He stared at the papers on the floor and frowned, damn… she had a temper. She really must not want to be sent away to be married. This has to be terrifying to her and yet, she is acting so brave and … devoted, an angry devotion none the less. Hisana never once grew angry or confrontational with him, never once did she raise her voice to him like Rukia just did. He knew his sister had a temper from the stories he heard around Seireitei but to see it in person… damn.

He couldn't even reprimand her because of the stress she was under from The Elders. From her point of view he was sure he would be terrified. From the moment Rukia was adopted she has had standards and guidelines to follow and she has always been one to prove other's wrong with her performance. She has always been timid and shy very polite and follow every difficult task that the Kuchiki have given her.

So for them to put her in this position… she must feel obligated and for him to flat out deny her and tell her that he will choose another wife must have brought the fear within her. She would fail the elders, she would not accomplish her goal and fail them. Fear causes anger and doubt which would explain her small tantrum.

He really wanted to protect Rukia, with all of his heart, after all she has become more special to him then any of his family members or even his squad. He knew that by bringing her into this family he alone could protect her, but it was this very family that could break her. He finally realized years later, that it was this very family that destroyed Hisana's heart.

He feared that Rukia would suffer the same fate but as she grew into a strong capable shinigami he began to realize the difference's in the sisters' hearts. They were opposite in strength. Hisana was timid, loving, and shy. Rukia was a hard headed, strong willed, out spoken woman.

It was this very family that had the power to break Rukia, yet they didn't nor would they and Byakuya was at ease thinking all the danger was out of the way. But he foolishly forgot one important fact, successors. He should have known they would try to pawn her off to become a child baring house wife.

He sighed once more, this was becoming a rather distasteful habit and it all derived from his younger sister. Byakuya stood up and swept out of his office telling one of the officers standing by to clean up his office.

Byakuya was going home for the day, his head hurt now and he had a lot to think about.

_**~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~*X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~**_

Her chest hurt. It was constricting tightly and she felt as if she couldn't breathe anymore. Oh sure she had told Byakuya how it was going to be, but it didn't take the fear and apprehension away.

Never once in her life has she ever raised her voice to Byakuya, even with how close they have been getting over the years she still has yet to use her temper on him. Rukia rushed out of the sixth quad division, her cheeks flushed and tears springing to her eyes. Figures, her nerves were causing her eyes to water.

She left the Sixth Squad and made it out to the streets leading to the other Squad's headquarters and continued to run as fast as she could to an opening towards a small forest with low branches good enough for privacy. She collapsed on the ground and let her tears fall. Had she really acted that barbaric in front of Byakuya Kuchiki?! What would he think of her now?

She has made up her mind, she would marry Byakuya Kuchiki and she would not fail their family. It was too late to turn her back on the Kuchiki now. Even though part of her screamed for her to run away with Ichigo like he said, but she couldn't do that to him, or the Kuchiki, or her brother for that matter. It was either Byakuya or some skeez.

Rukia ran her fingers up to her chest as she sobbed. The pain was getting to be too much and her breaths were coming out in strangled puffs.

After a few minutes Rukia's breathing was starting to return to normal and she wiped her remaining tears off with her sleeve. She stood up and looked up at the cloudy sky through the heavy branches and promised herself that no more would she be weak. Rukia Kuchiki would walk into her faith with her head held high and very proud.

The first step into becoming Byakuya's wife is to be like him, a proud Noble with stunning behavior skills.

Rukia nodded as in reassurance to herself and walked out of the forest with her chin up, jaw set, and eyes cold as ice. It was time to give her decision to Ginrei Kuchiki.

_**~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~*X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~**_

_**Okay another chapter up!! So I have some news for you Rukia/Ichigo fans. My story **_Bittersweet Betrayal_** will have an update very soon! Enjoy this chapter because starting in the next one, we have the upcoming wedding ceremony… maybe haha. **_


End file.
